


Expulso Malum

by MysticKitten42



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Healing, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/pseuds/MysticKitten42
Summary: Harry and Draco have their own way of dealing with nightmares.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807192
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	Expulso Malum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Storybook, 131 words

“Another one?”

A shaky nod.

“ _Accio Storybook._ ”

The black tome springs free resembling a Dark grimoire more than a –

“Why do you insist on calling it that? These are tales no child should ever see.”

“But they’re ours.”

“You had a fucked up childhood.”

“Ready?”

A firm nod.

“ _Expulso Malum!_ ”

A shimmery, black mist flows from his temple to the blank page forming words and a terrifying image.

Draco glances at his Mark, now a faded grey. With each expulsion it lightens; maybe one day it will be gone. Harry’s lightning bolt is also less noticeable.

“Better?”

“You know it is.”

Harry pulls him flush against his chest. As the strong, steady heartbeat lulls him towards sleep he wonders, not for the first time, how he got so goddamn lucky.


End file.
